Em Cal: Dragon Ascending
by AjaxWolverine420
Summary: Em Cal and S.D. team up once again to take on a Chinese-American gang
1. Chapter 1

**Em Cal: Dragon Ascending **

**by **

**Speed Demon **

"No, please," begged the bloody battered man, trying to crawl away from the c ircle of men. Both of his legs had been broken. "It wasn't me, I swear!"

"Shut the fuck up!" growled the largest one of the men, who was holding a Marlin .450. "You stand accused of stealing money from this bar. How do you plead, Brian?"

"Innocent!" said Brian, his voice pitched to the highest peak in his terror. "I'm being set up!"

"Set up?" said one of the men, a large stocky man with a horseshoe like mustache. "You've been spending more than you can afford!"

"Lies!" said Brian. "Em Cal, are you believing this story they're telling you?

"My brothers have no reason t o like to me," said Em Cal. "Besides, the profits have been sinking. The percentages don't add up."

"But you've got to believe me," gasped Brian. "Interrogate everybody else, ask them what they've been doing with their money."

There was silence. All you can hear was Clutch's "Electric Worry" issuing from the bar.

"Enough of this nonsense," said Em Cal stepping forward, a dangerous flame dancing in those hateful green orbs. "We find you, the defendant, guilty on all charges. I hearby sentence you to-"

There was a loud BANG as the Marlin went off. There was a perect hole right between Brian's eyebrows. He was dead.

"Death." Em Cal finished.

There was a brief silence. Em Cal lowered the Marlin and said. "Take his sorry ass and put him in the dumpster. And do it quick before someone sees you all."

Em Cal watched as his men picked up Brian's body and disappeared with it. He went back into his office to put the Marlin back into its place.

"I've still got it," he muttered, chuckling evily to himself.

Things were different for Em Cal. He was now the owner of his favorite bar, the Se7en Spades. Under his care, the bar multiplied in customers and made much more money than under the previous owner.

Em Cal was also the leader of a biker club called Black Venom, whose numbers were getting larger by the minute. Their main objective was busting ass and drinking beer. Em Cal loved it.

While his life had changed for the better, Em Cal would never change the cold callous assassin that V.K. McMahon hired 20 years ago. It he had to make a kill like he did Brian, he still would and would think nothing of it.

It was closing time. Em Cal shut the bar down and hopped on his new bike, a luxury blue metallic Harley and headed home. He no longer lived in the apartment on Starkweather Street. He had long moved to a ranch style home in Diamondback Desert with a beveled glass door and Denton style garage door.

Em Cal parked the Indiana in front of the garage. He entered his house. His living room was nice and roomy with black Venetian walls and walnut parquet floors. The previous owner had a boring old chandelier hanging from the Cal replaced it with an imperial dragon chandelier.

Em Cal walked up the spiral stairs to his bedroom. He removed his jacket and shirt, and looked at himself in the mirror. He was well over 6 feet tall and three hundred pounds of well solid muscle. He was rugged with long auburn hair, streaked with bits of gray. His eyes were pale green and piercing cold.

Em Cal took a hot long shower. Then he lit up a Winston before going to bed. No sooner had he closed his eyes, did his Blackberry go off. Grumbling, he picked it up.

"Yeah," he said with a touch of impatience.

"Em Cal, darling," said a Darth Vader like voice. "Long time old pal."

"Who the hell is this?" demanded Em Cal. "I don't have time for the games."

The voice tsked.

"How could I forget how impatient you were?" said the voice. "Fine, meet me on the corner of Cassidy and Sundance pronto. Looking forward to seeing you there, pal."

Em Cal put his clothes back on, went downstairs in his basement where he kept a plethora of guns. After choosing the Diamondback .38 Special and a silenced Mac 10, he hopped on his Harley.

_Who the hell was that? _thought Em Cal as he cruised up Diamondback Desert. He had said long time no see. Who hadn't he seen for that long. At first Em Cal thought: V.K. McMahon. He hadn't heard from the old man since he had done in the entire Saracino family and destroyed their factory. But then, Em Cal realized that V.K. McMahon didn't pull off stunts like altering his voice. Being open and blunt was his forté.

Em Cal pulled up in front of a bunch of old abanded stores. Not a soul walked the streets, nor did any cars drive by. To Em Cal, it was the perfect place to do someone in.

Em Cal stood in front of a boarded up liquor store. He lit up a Winston, as he waited for this unknown person to show up.

About half an hour later, a Dupont chrome orange '95 Acura Integra pulled up behind the Harley. Em Cal tried to peer inside, but the Integra had smoke gray tints. The car door opened and out came a small man with hazel eyes, a mohawk, and a beard. His ears were rather large. They stuck out far away from his head.

The man grinned at Em Cal and said. "Hey, Cal, how goes it?"

"Holy shit," said Em Cal, haven recognized the voice. "S.D.?"

It definitely wasn't the S.D. that he remembered. He old S.D. had been thin, dirty and lacked good hygiene. Where there had been skin and bone, sinew had replaced it. his clothes were brand new and he smelled of what Em Cal knew to be very expensive cologne. Unlike the old S.D., confidence leaked from his every orifice.

"Yes, it is I," said S.D., shaking Em Cal's large hand. "How have you been?"

"Pretty well," said Em Cal. "No need to ask how you've been. A picture speaks a thousand words."

"Yes, I'm living the life of Riley now," said S.D. "And I owe it all to you, Cal."

Em Cal knew what he was talking about; He had paid S.D. a hundred grand as a way of dismissing him from his services.

"What happened to you, S.D.?" asked Em Cal, who wasn't one to ask questions. "Explain this new you."

"Do you remember last year when I asked you when you were going to stop calling me boy, and you answered when you stop acting like one?" said S.D.

Em Cal nodded.

"Well after that and getting shot, I had a revelation; I was a piece of shit that was only good for stealing and getting high. Nobody respected me. Not even my own sister. So, I decided to turn my life around. I quit smoking pot and took up weightlifting. I also took it upon myself to study the Chinese arts. I'm already at advanced level in Dragon Kung Fu.

He stepped back and did an impressive kick.

"That's all nice, kid," said Em Cal, "but do you want to tell me why the hell you dragged me out of bed to meet you here?"

"Never thought you'd ask," said S.D. "I started my own window cleaning business. The thing is though, I'm ready to get into another business. I want to start a protection business. I need help setting it up. And I thought, who's the most ice cold mother fucker I know?"

"And my name came up, huh?" said Em Cal

"Right," said S.D. "Em Cal, will you be willing to be partners with me, in exchange for helping me set things up?"

"Absolutely," said Em Cal. "With me behind your back you needn't worry about shit"

"That's what I wanted to hear," said S.D. "We can discuss business later first thing tomorrow."

He gave Em Cal a white piece of paper with an untidy scrawl written in red Sharpie. It read 24 Lee Street.

My new headquarters," said S.D. "See you soon."

He and Em Cal shook hands again. Then, S.D. got back inside his Integra and drove off, leaving Em Cal alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Lee Street was in a quiet ittle suburban are of Titan City. Em Cal and the Indiana drove up a hill of Victorian houses. It took him a while, but he finally found the silver 24 on one of them. Em Call got off of the Indiana and walked toward it. Walking up the small steps, he rung the doorbell. After a few minutes, S.D. answered.

"Cal!" he exclaimed. "Glad you could make it, come on in, man."

The house was a better improvement than S.D.'s old two story home. The walls were painted cerulean and the floor was made of bamboo. On the walls were pictures of Chinese symbols and ancient Chinese sayings. S.D. even had the Southern Dragon sayings put up on the wall.

"Would you like some tea?" S.D. offered.

"No thanks," said Em Cal. Tea was for poofs in his opinion. "Got anything stronger?"

"I don't drink anymore," said S.D., "but Angela has a liquor cabinet in the kitchen. She won't mind, help yourself."

The kitchen was designed Tuscan style with a brick oven that Em Cal. He admitted; The boy had good taste.

Em Cal found the liquor cabinet. He searched through it, until he found his choice of drink: Jack Daniels. He got out a shot glass and headed back to the living room, where he found S.D. sitting on the floor, Indian style.

"Let's get down to business then?" he said.

"Yeah," grunted Em Cal, pouring J.D. into the shot glass.

S.D. pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Em Cal.

"As you can see, I've created a list of places I want to take over." he said. "But some of these mother fuckers won't budge, they're refusing to see things my way."

"So you need help in persuading these guys?" asked Em Cal

"Yes," said S.D. "I want people to know my name. like you, Em Cal, I want people to shit theirselves silly whenever they speak of me."

"Notoriety like that comes with hard work, son," said Em Cal, downing the glass of Jack. "Just can't become respected overnight, you got to earn it. But you've got potention to get to that level, I'll help your car ready, we're going to Pasquale's Bakery."

The two men got into S.D.'s Integra and headed to the bakery.

Pasquale's was located in the upscale part of town. Em Cal hadn't been around there since he'd done in a couple who didn't come up with the money V.K. McMahon loaned them several years ago.

The two men got out of the Integra and walked into the store. The man behind the corner was tall and thin with thinning hair and a bushy mustache. He eyed the two men warily as they walked in.

"Pasquale?" S.D. asked

The man nodded his head.

"I'm Saviero Di Santo, the new owner of S.D's window supplies."

"What's your point?" Pasquale asked shortly.

"The point is that I'm offering to help keep your windows from being vandalized or broke into. Maybe we should discuss business?"

"My windows are just fine," snapped Pasquale. "You can show yourself out right now."

"Your approach was weak," said Em Cal as they got back into the car. "Very weak. Take us to your business."

"Aye aye, Captain," said S.D.

"You have to be more aggressive," said Em Cal as S.D. made a right on Bundy Street. "You have to let those fucks know you mean business. But we'll talk more once we get to your shop."

S.D.'s shop was located Downtown. The window display read S.D.'s Window Supplies, which was done in graffiti.

Em Cal and S.D. walked inside. The store was empty with the exception of three people in there one of them being S.D.'s sister Angela.

Angela was tall and willowy with smooth pale skin, with long hair which she had dyed raspberry red. Her eyes were the color of rich dark chocolate. She and S.D. were the total opposite of each other with the exception of their blood.

"Oh my God." said Angela when she saw who was standing beside her brother. "Long time no see, Em Cal."

The two guys gasped at the sound of Em Cal's name.

"_Em Cal_?" said one of them a short and skinny guy with a green fauxhawk. "Angelal I told you I would pay off that two hundred dollars."

"Shut up, Bones," said S.D. "He's not here to do you in, he's an ally. Me and him go way back."

The two men let out snorts.

"Way back?" said the stout spiky haired man. "And what was your name back then?"

He was still laughing when S.D. struck him in the diaphragm, causing him to fall to the floor, wheezing.

"Are you doubting my word, mother fucker?" S.D. snarled as he put the man's arm into an arm lock.

"Aaargh, my arm." groaned the fat man.

"Answer the question, Chunks." said S.D. "Are you doubting my word?"

"N-n-no," said Chunks.

"Let him go, S.D.," scolded Angela. S.D. Obeyed his sister and released his hold.

"This is my crew," he said to Em Cal, but he still continued to glower at Chunks. "I'm still recruiting."

"So, how did you do?" asked Angela. "Anybody going to be paying us soon?"

"No," said S.D. "Pasquale's just turned us down. That was our last hope."

Angela let out an exasperated noise.

"Tell me S.D., how do you expect to be a businessman when you can't even handle your business?" she snapped. "You got to be able to negotiate and know the basics of supply and demand. "Dammit!"

"Well I don't see you doing a damned thing." S.D. said indignantly. "Running your mouth that's all you're good for."

Angela opened her mouth, but Em Cal cut her off.

"Everybody just shut up," he said. "I've never seen a bunch of people so disorganized in my life. Hear me and hear me good. Our time to take over is now. You've got to let the rest of Titan City know you're the new cats in town and that we're taking over. It's all out there like virgin pussy just waiting to be fucked."

"How can we when nobody's willing to do business with us?" Bones asked.

"You make them do business!" Em Cal roared, slamming his fist down on the counter. My mother always said if you want something, you go out and get it. And by hook or crook, we're going to get ours."

He read the list of businesses S.D. wanted to take.

"We're going to start off with Pasquale's bakery again. Angela you're coming with me tnoight, we're going to do us a little ambush on Pasquale."

Angela merely nodded.

"S.D." our next target will be the local barbershop." said Em Cal. "I'll let you know when our next move will be."

S.D. too nodded his head.

"Alright," said Em Cal. "It's only five o'clock. Two more hours until Pasquale's closes. We're gonna sit and wait, maybe play a game of cards. Whatdya say?"

"I'm down," said S.D. "Chunks, go buy a deck of cards."

***

Em Cal got inside Angela's grabber blue '68 Mustang. Angela turned on some Overkill and pulled out of the parking lot.

"So, what have you been up to, Em Cal?" she asked, lighting up a cigarette. Em Cal noticed that she was smoking a Winston, just like he smoked.

"Nothing, just been running my bar is all." said Em Cal.

"What bar if you don't mind me asking?" asked Angela.

"The Se7en Spades."

"Oh really? Say hi to Beef for me."

"Oh, you know Beef?" asked Em Cal.

"Do I ever?" said Angela. We dated for several months. Dullest I've ever dated.

A funny feeling swept over Em Cal. He didn't know what it was, but he had a sudden urge to punch Beef's lights out, the next time he saw him.

"Here we are," said Angela. "Pasquale's."

"Good," said Em Cal. "Park across the street."

Five minutes later, Pasquale emerged. He locked the place up and climbed into a Ford Taurus stationwagon.

"He's a family man," said Angela. ""Why else would he drive something like that?"

"You're absolutely right," said Em Cal. "Follow him."

Angela obliged and went after Pasquale's car.

"Don't get too close," said Em Cal. "You don't want to spook him, then we ca kiss our chance goodbye."

It was half an hour later when Pasquale's car parked in front of a white Cape Cod style house. Em Cal and Angela watched Pasquale disappear inside the house.

"What now?" said Angela.

Em Cal pulled out his blackberry and punched in a number. A few moments later, a gravelly voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, Hutch, it's Em Cal." Em Cal said briskly. "You and Carl up for some action tonight?"

"What do you want us to do?" asked Hutch

"I want you both to go to Pasquale's bakery and smash up the windows," said Em Cal.

"What for?" asked Hutch.

"Don't question me," Em Cal snapped, "just do what I tell you."

"Okay, smash up the windows of Pasquale's bakery said Hutch in one breath. "I got you."

He hung up

"Okay, now for Phase two." Em Cal muttered. "Do you have a gun?"

Angela didn't ask why, just reached into her glove compartment and pulled out a Walther P99.

"Prepared." said Em Cal, who wasn't an easy man to impress. "I like that."

He pulled out a silenced Taurus PT 92, and got out of the car. Angela followed him. The both of them stalked toward Pasquale's house in unison. When they reached the front door, Angela raised an eyebrow and said, "Are you going to or shall I?"

"Ladies first," said Em Cal.

Angela rung the doorbell. Moments later, a short woman with curly blonde hair answered. Angela grabbed her by the throat and pressed the gun to her forehead.

"You make one sound bitch, I'll blow your fucking brains out." she said in a deadly business like tone.

Em Cal walked inside and immediately looked at the pictures on the wall. Pasquale had three children.

"Honey, who's at the door?" said Pasquale's voice, which was issuing from the dining room. Em Cal headed toward the dining room and aimed the Taurus at Pasquale, who was sitting at the end of the table. The three kids screamed.

"Don't move," said Em Cal in a dangerous voice he used for intimidating. "And tell those brats to shut up. _Now_!".

"S-settle d-down, kids." Pasquale stammered. "P-please don't shoot."

"Well now that all depends on you, Pasquale old pal," said Em Cal. "We can discuss business. And if I don't like what I hear-" he cocked the gun, "you and your families' brains will be splattered all over your beautiful walls."

"What do you want?" Pasquale asked

"Well, now, I'm glad you asked." said Em Cal. "I'll tell you what I want. I want you to pay us fifteen percent of what you make. And in turn, we'll protect your store. What do you say? You'd better make a wise decision, or the lady here will let your old lady have it. Angela, why don't you pull that trigger?"

"No!" Pasquale blurted out. "I'll pay, I'll pay."

"That was what I wanted to hear." said Em Cal, smiling. "I look forward to doing business with you, Paquale. "Now if you cal the cops or any of the sort, I'll come back here, wipe you and your family out, and burn this house down. Now you have a good evening."

He left the kitchen. Angela was still holding Pasquale's wife at gunpoint. Em Cal made a motion for her to release her.

"Nice house you got here, ma'am," said Em Cal to Pasquale's wife, before he left with Angela.


	3. Chapter 3

** 3**

"That was awesome," said Angela as she drove back to S.D.'s shop. "The way I stuck the gun to her head, the rush of adrenaline I got from it, it was great. I haven't had fun like that in a long time.

"Well, get used to it, Angela," said Em Cal, "things are going to change around here. If that's your idea of fun, there's going to be plenty of it.

"Yeah, we got a new client," said Angela with the enthusiasm of a child being presented a lollipop. "I can't believe how easy that was."

"Well, that was just phase one." said Em Cal. "It's going to get a little tougher from here."

Angela and Em Cal got of of the 'Stang. They stared at each other for a moment before Angela spoke.

"I'm gonna head inside." she said. "Thanks for showing me a wild time."

"Anytime," said Em Cal. "See you soon."

"Will do," said Angela.

Em Cal watched her until she disappeared into the shop. Then he called a cab to S.D.'s house to retrieve the Indiana.

It was 9:30 by the time Em Cal arrived at the Se7en Spades. Regulars were already there, getting sauced.

"You're late, Em Cal." said Beef. "Where you been?"

"Takin' care of business," said Em Cal. "Did Hutch and Carl get back?"

"Yeah," said Beef, "they're in the back."

"Good," said Em Cal "Gather up the others, we're going to have a meeting."

Em Cal headed to his office, and sat at his seat, the end of the table. He then patiently waited for the rest of the gang to come.

It wasn't a long wait. The men came in bit by bit. They sat at the table chatting boisterously. Em Cal silently counting the men off making sure all of them were there; Beef, Hutch, Carl, Red, Darrell, Herc, Tyson, Kern, and was there.

"Everybody listen up." said Em Cal, his voice carrying throughout the whole room. "We make good money in this bar, do we not?"

There was a murmur of agreement throughout the room.

"Well, how does having more money sound?" asked Em Cal

There was a loud roar that issued from each man. Em Cal held up a finger to silence them.

"I recently spoke to an old associate of mine, and he wants to get into the protection business." said Em Cal. "We're going to help him. He's given me a list of places he wants. We've already got Pasquale's under our belts, there's seven more we've got to get. Whose with me on this?"

"We are!" shouted the men.

"I said whose with me on this?" shouted Em Cal

"WE ARE!" roared the men

"Damn straight," said Em Cal. "This will be the easiest buck we ever made. Meeting adjourned."

The men began to fill out, including Em Cal, as he began to prepare to run his bar."

***

"This is the place here." said S.D., pointing out a small place that read Mel's Barbershop just below the awning. "Ya'll ready to rock?"

"Boy, cut it out with the cheesy lines," muttered Em Cal as they walked toward the barbershop.

When they walked in there were several men already getting their hair cut. A middle sized man with blond hair cut in a crew cut looked up and glanced from S.D. to Em Cal, then to Beef and Hutch.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" he asked with a hint of apprehension in his voice.

S.D. pulled out a Walther PPS and said. "Yeah you can help us by getting your manager out here. HURRY UP!"

The man scurried out of sight. The customers tried to run, but Em Cal pulled out his S&W .500 and said. "Uh uh, you better stay your asses right where you are, unless you want more holes in you than a wiffle ball. Get on the ground!"

The men obediently laid down on the floor.

"Beef, Hutch, trash the place!" Em Cal commanded

The two men went to town, knocking over chairs, and spray painting the walls black. They desisted when the manager came out.

"W-what do you want?" asked the manager.

S.D. sized him up and roundhouse kicked him. The manager fell to the floor, blood spurting from his nose. S.D. crouched down next to the manager while pointing the PPS at the other.

"See what happened here?" said S.D. "Shit like this can happen at anytime. But I can prevent this from happening again. But you give me 15% of your profits. Deal?"

"D-deal." the man stammered.

"Good," said S.D. tossing money on the man's chest. "Compensation for the damages done."

He got up and walked away, along with Em Cal, Beef, and Hutch.

"Not bad, kid," said Em Cal. "Was better than last time."

"Thanks," said S.D. "Two down, six more to go. We've got alot of work ahead of us, huh Cal?"

"That we do." said Em Cal. "But we're gonna get this done. When we're done, we're going to be sitting on piles of cash.

"And then everyone will know my name." said S.D.

"No, we will branch into bigger things." said Em Cal. "Then everyone will know your name."

S.D. smiled, apparently pleased with the thought of it.

"Well, it's still early," he said. "Should we get a bite to eat?"

"Sounds good to me." said Em Cal. "Let's go to Sandman's Waffle House."


	4. Chapter 4

For the next few days, Em Cal and S.D. worked hard for their protection ring. They went into town, shaking down store owners, demanding that they pay up. Slowly, but surely, the cash started flowing. Em Cal warned S.D. not to draw too much attention by spending his new riches, but S.D. insisted on throwing a big party at his house.

Meanwhile, Em Cal was struggling on the inside. Whenever Angela was around, he seemed to lose his cool hard composure. He usually caught himself thinking of her on his free time. He didn't know what it was about her.

"Look at this, man," said S.D. throwing a pile of 100 dollar bills on the counter. "We're making a killer, Cal!"

"Keep your goddamn voice down and put that away hissed Em Cal. "What're you doing at my bar anyways?"

"I came down here to thank you for all of your help, man," said S.D. "I also came down here to tell you that the party's on Friday at 10. You're on the VIP list usually didnt like social gatherings, but since Angela was likely to be there, he said,"I'll be there. But don't you think you're celebrating a little early? I mean what we're doing takes alot of hard work. We have to fight to make sure we stay on top."

"Ah, come on Cal," said S.D., "why do you take everything so seriously? Learn to have fun a little."

"Killin' is all the fun I need," said Em Cal. "Are you going to order a drink or what?"

"I told you I don't drink anymore." said S.D. "Just give me a virgin screwdriver."

Em Cal shook his head in embarrassment. With the rep that his bar had, guys didn't just come in and order virgin drinks. They got taken care of pretty quickly.

Beef came trudging over to the counter, a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Em Cal asked.

"Ed's supposed to fight Bones tonight," said Beef. "And Ed's broken a couple of ribs. What're we going to do? We don't have a replacement."

"I think I've found someone to fight Bones," said Em Cal. "S.D., time to show how tough you are now, you're fighting tonight."

Em Cal expected S.D. to cower in fear and come up with an excuse to back out of the fight. But instead, S.D. finished his drink and said. "Alright."

"The fight's in 20 minutes," said Em Cal. "Use that 20 minutes to get yourself ready."

S.D. nodded and walked away. Beef looked at Em Cal, disbelief and amusement etched on his face.

"Are you serious, Em Cal, _him_?" he said. "Bones will eat that big eared shrimp alive."

"I'm going to bet money on him," said Em Cal

Beed looked at Em Cal as if he were a different person

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"Then I'm doubling my bet," said Beef. "This should be interesting."

Bones was tall with a large gut and ham like fists. He was bald with beady green eyes. He jutted his chin as Beef introduced him. The crowd cheered. When Beef introduced S.D., there was scattered applause. They like Beef thought S.D. didn't stand a chance.

"I'm going to fuck you up, you little runt." said Bones.

As the fight started, Bones slugged S.D. twice. S.D. fell to the ground, blood pouring from his lips profusely. The crowd cheered loudly as S.D. staggered to his feet. Bones swung at S.D. once more this time connecting with his gut. S.D. grunted in pain.

"You might as well hand over your money now, Em Cal." said Beef. "Pretty boy's getting his ass handed to him."

Em Cal didn't answer. As Bones attempted another punch. Surprisingly, he missed. S.D. crouched down and leg swept Bones. As Bones scrambled to get to his feet, S.D. roundhouse kicked him in the face, bloodying his eye. Bones growled and charged at S.D., but he sidestepped him, but S.D. evaded him by doing a side somersault, sending Bones crashing into the pinball machine. S.D. took advantage, with jabs to to Bones' kidney area.

"_He's holding up well_ thought Em Cal.

Bones got up and grabbed S.D. by the throat. The crowd chanted. Bones! Bones! as S.D.'s face turned blue.

"Die you bastard, die," Bones rasped. S.D. sputtered and gasp. Everything was fading to black...he had to do something.

Desperately, S.D. drove a knee right into Bones' groin. Bones howeled in pain, releasing his hold. Breathing hard, S.D. kicked Bones repeatedly in the legs and knees. After he successfully brought Bones down to his knees, S.D. jumped on the bar's counter, jumped again and kicked Bones square in the jaw, causing Bones' neck to snap back as he fell to the ground unconcious.

There was a stunned silence as S.D. was announced the winner. S.D. held his side and made his way back to the bar. Em Cal reachd into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash.

"Two thousand dollars." he said. "Good job, boy"

"Thanks," said S.D. "That bastard sure could pack a punch though."

"You set two records, you know." said Em Cal. "Nobody's been able to beat Bones. And nobody's been able to gain an offense against him."

He gave S.D. a look of deep respect; something that he would have never done a year ago.

"Thanks Cal," said S.D. "Listen, let me have another virgin screwdriver and I'll be on my way. I have to get back to the shop."

Em Cal looked at the multicolored lights and everybody at the dance floor, covered in soap suds. He hated it.

"Yo Cal, glad you could make it," said S.D. He had on a tan suit with a black fedora and leather shoes. "Let me introduce you to the rest of the VIP."

The VIP consisted of S.D.'s Sensei, three of his friends that Em Cal did not know, and four women who looked as if they could be swimsuit models. They all goggled at Em Cal as if he were some sort of celebrity.

"Now that everyone's acquainted, let's boogie," said S.D.

Everyone, except Em Cal went to the dance floor. The DJ was playing techno music, which Em Cal hated. He went to the liquor table and pourself himself a shot of Jack Daniels. He bumped into Angela, who was holding a can of Joose, looking bored.

"Hey, Angela," said Em Cal. "Not having fun, huh?"

"Not my type of party," said Angela. "A party's not a party unless there's alot of drugs and a bunch of people in the middle of the floor, having an orgy."

"I hear ya," said Em Cal. "Listen, do you want to get out of here?"

"Why the hell not?" said Angela. "I'm sick of all of these lights flashing in my eyes."

Em Cal and Angela both got on the Indiana. It was then when Em Cal said. "I know where we can have some real fun."

"Really," said Angela, sounding intrigued "Where?"

"There's a truck full of cigarettes that comes off the intersection every Friday night. What do you say we go and hijack it?"

"Hijack?" said Angela. "Oooh, you're one dangerous man, Em Cal."

The both of them rode around the intersection for half an hour looking for the truck. They finally found it, taking the ramp to Manson Freeway.

"Here's the plan!" shouted Em Cal when they were close to the truck. "You're going to jump onto the truck and knock the driver out of the truck. Then we'll drive the truck back to my place and empty put the cigarettes into my house for the time being. You dig?"

"Yeah I dig!" Angela shouted back. "Just a little closer, Em Cal. Try to match the truck's speed!"

When Em Cal got close enough to the door, Angela leapt onto the truck and opened the door. It took a while, but Angela finally managed to throw the driver out of the truck and take the wheel. Em Cal wheeled the Indiana to where the trucker layed at and pulled out a 40 S&W. Then, he unloaded its contents into the trucker's body. He drove back to the truck, and got off it, walking up to the truck, where Angela was sitting in the driver's seat.

"Hey Angela," Em Cal said. "Follow me to my house."

"Sure thing." said Angela.

The huge truck followed the Indiana to Em Cal's place. When they finally reached it. Angela and Em Cal unloaded the truck full of cigarettes and stocked them into Em Cal's living room.

"Now what?" asked Angela.

"After we get rid of this truck we go back to the party and tell S.D. about a way to make more money." said Em Cal. "He'll be happy when he hears.

"That was fun though," said Angela. "I've done alot of crazy shit, but jumping off a bike and onto a truck was one of the craziest."

Angela," said Em Cal. "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

Angela seemed taken aback, but recovered as quick as a flash.

"Sure, I'd like that." she said.

"Excellent," said Em Cal, "Tomorrow at seven?"

"Cool," said Angela. "I'll be expecting you at seven or else."

As they climbed backinside the truck, Em Cal smiled to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Em Cal sprayed Aqua Di Gio all over himself, but just enough so that it would be too much. He thought about shaving off his goatee, but he decided he wasn't going to change too much for a woman. He undid his ponytail and began to brush and comb his long auburn hair. After it was neatly done, he went through his closet, looking for a suit to wear. He finally put on a navy blue tailor made suit. He looked at himself in the mirror to check for any error in his appearance. There was none.

Em Cal got inside his triple black '71 Barracuda. The engine purred as it came to life. Em Cal backed out of the driveway and sped out into the night.

Angela was waiting outside by the time Em Cal arrived. She had her hair pulled into a neat bun. She was wearing an ice blue negligee with stiletto heels and an expensive tennis bracelet.

Em Cal got out of the car to meet her. She smiled as he approached.

"Nice car," she said. "I'm glad you brought that instead of the bike. It's a little chilly out here."

She glanced at her watch.

"Seven o'clock on the dot." she said.

Em Cal didn't say a word. He justed opened the car door for Angela. As Angela walked past, he got a whiff of her scent. It nearly drove him over the edge.

"You smell purty," he said his voice slightly rough with arousal.

"Thanks," she said, "and you smell good enough to eat."

She blushed the minute the words came out of her mouth. Em Cal saved her the embarrassment and closed her door.

As Em Cal got inside, he said to Angela, "I hope you like Filipino."

"Never had it," said Angela. "But I'm always willing to try something new."

"Glad to hear that," said Em Cal. He turned on his radio and sped off.

Agapito's Grill was located in Cherry Rock, a town that lied 15 miles from Titan City. It was quiet and less populated, which was why Em Cal chose it; he was less likely to run into someone he knew.

Em Cal walked over to the passenger's side once more and opened Angela's door. Then, he took her arm under his and walked inside Agapito's.

The place was packed once they were inside. It took Em Cal and Angela five minutes to find a table. They finally found one right by the live band they had playing.

"This place looks awesome." said Angela. "And I can smell the food from the kitchen."

The waiter, a small brown skinned fellow with slick black hair walked over to their table with two menus clutched under his arm.

"Hello, my name is Datu, I'll be your waiter for this evening, here are your menus."

Em Cal and Angela took their menus and read them for several minutes before making their decision.

"I'll have the lechon kawali with the avacado shake and bibinka for dessert." said Em Cal

"I'll have the pancit malabon with the buko juice and bibinka for dessert also," said Angela.

"Very well," said Datu, taking down their order. "Your orders will be ready in twenty minutes."

"So tell me, Em Cal," said Angela as Datu walked away. "Is that your real name?"

"That's what it says on my birth certificate." Em Cal replied.

"I like it," said Angela. "Very unique. What does it mean?"

"This is America, Angela," said Em Cal. "Our names don't mean shit."

Angela smiled the effect making her even more beautiful.

"Angela DiSanto," she said. "Angel of Saint is what my name means. I find that ironic since I'm totally far from an angel or a saint."

Em Cal laughed, a deep sexy laugh.

"Wow," said Angela. "That's the first time I've heard you laugh. You should do it more often."

_Shouldn't be hard_ thought Em Cal. _With you around_.

"I've noticed alot of people respect you deeply," Angela continued. "Fear you as well. What do you do to make people react to you that way?"

"Well, I used to be a problem solver," said Em Cal.

"Really?" said Angela. "What kind of problem solver?"

"I made the bad people disappear," said Em Cal. "For a long long time."

"Oh I know what you mean," said Angela, "you were a hitman. That's hot."

"Yeah," said Em Cal. "I've been retired for two nearly two years, but I still make a killing if I have to."

"Very interesting," said Angela.

"Enough about me," said Em Cal. "How about you?"

"What about me?" Angela asked.

"Tell me a little about yourself." Em Cal said.

"Well, I'm a Cancer, my favorite color is blue, I enjoy reading Patricia Briggs' books, and I cook very well."

Em Cal raised his eyebrows, intrigued.

"Cooking, huh?" he said. "What's your best dish?"

"Well," Angela started, "my best dishes are chicken cordon bleu and enchilada casserole."

"Sounds good," said Em Cal. "Ever wanted to open up your own restaurant?"

"Oh, I dream of it," said Angela. "I used to have culinary classes at Titan University. I was at the top of my class. It was too bad I never finished."

"How come?" Em Cal asked.

"My parents died." said Angela. "My father was in debt to a local gang, so they killed him and my mother. I was 19 years old at the time."

"I'm sorry," said Em Cal

"Don't be," said Angela. "So I was left to fend for myself and look after S.D. after that. I had no choice but to drop out of school. I had to do what I had to do to keep money on the side. I think that's why I've been so resentful toward S.D. I gave up all I had to raise him. Man, I'm a terrible sister."

"No, you're not," said Em Cal. "Any other sister would have thrown your brother into an orphanage, but you chose not to. And it's not your fault nor S.D.'s fault what happened to your parents."

Angela smiled a little.

"So, what's one thing you've always wanted to do?" she asked.

"Huh?" said Em Cal not expecting the question.

"What have you always wanted to do?" Angela repeated. "You can't have possibly wanted to be a hitman all of your life."

Em Cal considered the question and came up with an answer.

"Well," he started. "I've always wanted to be a linebacker for the Assassins."

"Really?" said Angela. "Have you ever played football?"

Em Cal nodded his head.

"When I was in highschool, I was a defensive tackle. Every quarterback was scared to face me. They could never pass the ball to their running back without getting sacked. In my freshman year, I averaged 6 sacks per game. I finished that year with 72 sacks."

"Wow," said Angela. "You would have done well with the Assassins. So how come you never pursued football?"

"Some things aren't meant to be." said Em Cal. "My career chose me before I chose it."

The food finally came. Em Cal and Angela ate in peache. Though they kept shooting glances at each other while they were eating.

"Good food, Em Cal," said Angela

"Yeah," said Em Cal, patting his belly in appreciation. "Best meal I've ever had."

"Best meal you've had so far." said Angela. "I'm gonna cook you dinner one day."

"Sounds good to me," said Em Cal.

The band began to play Georgia Gibbs' 'Kiss of Fire'. Several couples were getting up to dance.

"Would you like to dance?" Em Cal asked?"

"Would love to," said Angela.

Em Cal took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor. They began to dance with Em Cal leading the way. They sidestepped, waltzed, and two stepped around the dance floorr. Both moved with grace.

"Wow," said Angela as they left Agapitos. "I didn't know you could dance."

"Why would you?" said Em Cal, smirking.

"Fair enough," Angela said. "But you sure made me realize one can have fun without resorting to illegal activity."

Em Cal drove Angela back home. Walking over to the passenger's side, he opened the door. Angela got out.

"You impress me Em Cal." she said smiling. "You should see me again."

"You got it," said Em Cal.

"Well," Angela started, "see you around."

"Not if I see you first, beautiful." said Em Cal.

Em Cal watched her go inside. Then he headed back home.


	6. Chapter 6

**6 **

It was another busy night at the Se7en Spades. Em Cal counted the money from the cash register and put it in the safe in his office. He was tired and desired nothing more than his bed.

As he got on his bike, the Blackberry went off. Grumbling to himself, he answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Yo, Cal," It was S.D., "we have a problem. I need to see you."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" said Em Cal irritably.

"No, it can't wait, man." said S.D. "Please Cal, it won't take long.

"Alright fine," Em Cal said. "Where are you?"

"Home," said S.D.

"Alright, I'll be there in twenty minutes."

He hung up without giving S.D. a chance to say goodbye.

"More shit to wipe up." muttered Em Cal as he got on the Indiana.

"S.D. was waiting on his front lawn with a metal baseball bat in his hand.

"What's the problem?" Em Cal asked.

"It's Thursday." said S.D. "The laundromat owners haven't been playing their protection money. So I thought me and you should go down there and see what's up."

"Boy, why do you need my assistance?" Em Cal asked. "You could do this on your own."

"I feel like we're a team now." said S.D. "C'mon, we can take my car down there. You can drive."

The two men walked in unison toward the orange Legend and got inside.

When they arrived at the laundromat, S.D. said to Em Cal running, Cal, this isn't going to be long."

"Good," said Em Cal, lighting up a Winston. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to."

S.D. disappeared. Em Cal took the oppurtunity to call Angela. He got her answering machine.

"Hey, Angie," Em Cal started. "Just calling to see how you were doing, take care now, y'hear?"

Gunshots rang out. The next second, S.D. was running out of the laundromat as fast as he could. He got inside the car and yelled. "Quick Cal, smash on it!"

Em Cal accelerated, but not before he got a glimpse of the culprits. Two Asian men carrying pistols ran out of the laundromat, shooting at the Legend. Em Cal drove as fast as he could and didn't stop until they reached S.D.'s place.

"Why did you bring a baseball bat?" asked Em Cal. "Why didn't you bring a gun?"

"I didn't think I would have to resort to using one," said S.D.

"Lemme tell you something, boy," said Em Cal. "You want to be on top of the food chain, you gotta be prepared for whatever's being thrown at you. You gotta expect the unexpected, you gotta be constantly vigilant. Get it together, S.D."

"Alright, I hear you Cal." said S.D.

"Now what happened in there?" Em Cal asked.

"I went in there to confront Angus about the money when those two Chinese guys come up to me and said, "This isn't your business anymore," and the next thing I know, I'm being shot at."

"Em Cal did not say anything for a while, he just lit up another Winston.

"What're we going to do, Cal?" S.D. asked.

"First off, I want you to buy a new car," said Em Cal. "This one is too noticeable. Second, we're going to find out who those assholes were and make them pay. They made a big mistake by letting us live. Tomorrow, we'll go back to the laundromat and do us a little stakeout. Do you have a camera?"

"Yes," said S.D.

"Good," said Em Cal, "we're going to get pictures of those assholes and find out who they are."

"Good plan," said S.D. "Those bastards are going to be sorry they ever messed with us."

"Well, I'm going home," said Em Cal. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

He got out of the Legend and got onto his Indiana for the ride home.

For the next few days, Em Cal stalked the laundromat, using a different car. He was having no luck so far, as he looked out for the two culprits who shot at S.D.

It was an 89 degree night. Em Cal sat in a battered '87 Crown Victoria, sweating profusely (the air conditioner didn't work). He had parked the car opposite the laundromat, S.D.'s digital camera clutched in his hand. So far, there was nobody coming out of the laundromat. It was boring.

Then, a black '95 Toyota Camry with tinted windows pulled up in front of the laundromat. Three men got out of the car. They were all Asian.

Quickly, Em Cal took three snapshots of the three men. He then waited until the trio went inside the laundromat to leave. He headed straight to S.D.'s house.

"Recognize any of them? Em Cal asked S.D. after he uploaded the pictures on the computer.

"Yeah," said S.D. "The first two are the ones who shot at me. I don't know who the third one is though."

Angela, who had been upstairs, walked in the room. Em Cal gave her a wink as she looked at him.

"Hey guys," she asked. "What're you both up to?"

"Trying to figure out who the hell these guys are." Em Cal replied.

Angela looked at the screen. Surprisingly, a look of recognition came across her face.

"Hey, I know these guys," she said. "These guys are the Dragon King Triads. They were one of the most feared gangs in Titan City back in the 80s. But every since their war with the Bing Kong Tong, their influence diminished greatly."

"Do you know these guys here?" asked S.D.

"Yeah," said Angela, "the one with the scar below his left eye is Kenji. He's the muscle. The second one is Kenji's brother, Chen Yu. He's the second lieutenant. And last but not least, this one is Chao Ming Li. He's the leader of the Dragon Kings. If it weren't for him, the Dragon Kings would be in complete disarray."

"The Dragon Kings Triads, huh?" said S.D. "Those punks just messed with the wrong people. "We're going to shut their slanty eyed asses down."

"If it helps, they have several businesses they use as fronts. One of them are noodle stands scattered all around Chinatown." said Angela. "I say you should target those first, give them a taste of who they're messing with."

"You're absolutely right," said Em Cal. "S.D., call up your boys and tell them to get ready. I'm going to call some of my boys and tell them to get ready too. We're going to torch those noodle stands. Angela, you get ready too.

Angela's eyes lit up.

"Finally, some fun around here," she said. "It's been dull around here for the past few days."

At ten-thirty, Angela, S.D.'s gang and Em Cal's gang teamed up and drove around Chinatown. They were armed with Molotov cocktails.

They reached the first noodle stand. Angela and S.D. threw the bottles. Pretty soon, a spectacular blaze started. People began to scream and run as the flames grew higher. Angela and S.D. ran back to their cars and sped away.

"Em Cal, we just torched the first noodle stand," said Angela via walkie talkie.

"Good job," said Em Cal. "Tell me where the second is."

"It's about two miles away," said Angela. "It's on Chan Avenue,"

"Alright," said Em Cal. "Me and the boys are on our way right now, meanwhile you get the next one."

"Will do," said Angela.

By the time they were done, eight noodle stands were set ablaze. Everyone met up at Em Cal's house.

"Alright, missione accomplished," said Em Cal, "We've got that out of the way. But don't this this is over. The Dragon Kings will find out that we're responsible for this. But when they come at us, we're going to take the fight to the death, do you hear me?"

"TO THE DEATH!" shouted everyone.

"Good," Em Cal said. "Now you all go back to your business. And remember, we haven't seen each other all night, got it?"

Everyone muttered in agreement before leaving. Angela was the only one who remained.

"I never thanked you for taking me out," she said.

"No need to," said Em Cal. "The fact that you enjoyed yourself is all that counts."

"Yeah, we should do it again sometime." said Angela.

"No problem," said Em Cal. "Until then, see you soon."

As Em Cal turned to go inside, Angela said, "Wait, I've got something to give you."

She gave him a kiss on the lips. Em Cal returned it with interest.

After they pulled apart, Em Cal said, "Right, I'll definitely be seeing you soon."

"Bye Em Cal," said Angela.

Em Cal watched her leave. Then he went inside the house and watched T.V. until he fell asleep on the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Em Cal took a good look at the newcomer. He was tall and good looking with sleek blond hair, tanned skin, and pale blue eyes. He looked more like a life guard than a potential member of Black Venom.

"So you think you got what it takes to be in this club, pretty boy?" said Em Cal, disdain etched in every syllable of his voice.

"Yes, sir," said the new comer.

"Well, we'll see, won't we?" Em Cal said.

He circled around the new comer slowly like a wolf stalking his prey. Then those icy green orbs met his blue ones, before Em Cal struck him with a stiff right hand. As he fell to the ground, Em Cal advanced on him, kicking and stomping the other bikers jumped in it, stomping every available part. This went on for five minutes. After the beating surceased, the new comer slowly got to his feet, his face bloody and battered. But Em Cal could see determination in the eye that wasn't swelling up.

"Alright, kid, you survived this one," said Em Cal. "But you've still got alot of work to do. You will go on trial for a week and if you're up to our standards, we'll let you in."

"Thank you, sir," said the new comer through swollen lips.

"Don't mention it," said Em Cal. "The rest of you get out of here."

Bit by bit, the rest of the men began to depart, leaving Em Cal alone.

Em Cal slipped on his leather trench coat and sunglasses. Then he stepped outisde into the warm summer night. He got on his Indiana and sped off.

It had been two weeks since Em Cal and company torched the noodle stands. While there was no response from the Dragon King Triads, Em Cal and S.D. were expecting one. As a result, he and S.D. decided to recruit new members for their respective gangs. Em Cal had at least 20 new members of Black Venom.

Em Cal pulled up in front of his house. That's when he noticed that his door was ajar. That was odd; he specifically remembered locking it.

Quickly pulling out his .44, Em Cal walked quietly into his house. There were a few items knocked on the floor, but the living room was empty. Next, Em Cal went into the kitchen. Still nobody there. He checked the laundry room. It was also empty. He was about to check into the basement when he heard a noise upstars. He stalked upstairs, the .44 leading the way. He then went into his bedroom. It was empty. He looked under the bed. There wasn't anyone under there.

"Maybe I'm just paranoid," muttered Em Cal. "There's no one in here."

That's when the closet door opened. Two masked assailants came toward Em Cal with silenced pistols pointing at him. Ducking their shots, Em Cal aimed his .44 at first and fired twice, hitting him in the chest and stomach. The second one, charged at Em Cal, knocking him down. The two scuffled on the ground for a while, the second assailant getting of best of Em Cal, striking him repeatedly with the pistol. Out of desperation, Em Cal grasped the hired gun's windpipe. The hired gun tried to pry Em Cal's hand off of his throat, but Em Cal's grasp was too strong. He passed out.

Ignoring the gash above his right eye, Em Cal took off the dead assailant's mask. He was an Asian man with short blond hair. As he examined him closer, Em Cal noticed a tattoo on his neck. It was of a dragon with a crown on its head.

Em Cal took off the other's mask. He was also Asian with long hair and a scruffy beard. He had the same tattoo on his neck.

One by one, Em Cal carried the bodies to his basement. He put the unconcious one on a cot and tied him down. Then he lit up a cigarette and waited for the hired gun to wake up.

The hired gun finally came to. Em Cal crouched down to his level and said in a low dangerous voice, "How did you find me?"

The hired gun spat at Em Cal. Em Cal let out a mirthless laugh and disappeared. He reappeared with a giant axe.

"I've never used this before," said Em Cal, a dark leer on his face. "Congratulations, you get to be my first victim."

Em Cal raised the axe in the air. The intruder screamed, "No, please!"

"Does this mean you have something to say?" he said. "If not, you lose a limb."

"Okay,okay, I'll talk," said the hired gun. "We've been following you for the past week. We got a tip from a witness, who saw you pull off after blowing up the noodle stands. It was pure luck that we happened to see you coming out of Dirty Dan's Diner. So we decided to pounce on you when you least expected it. Please, DON'T KILL ME!"

"Well, that depends you piece of shit," said Em Cal. "Did Chao Ming Li send you?"

"Yes," said the hired gun." "The Dragon King Triads have put a $50,000 bounty on your head. I have failed to kill you, but someone will eventually."

Em Cal's lip curled.

"Is that right?" he said. "Well, don't go mistaking me for an easy kill. You done fucked with the wrong man. You best believe I'mma bring it to you guys. Now I've got a date with Chao Ming Li. You, you've got a date with death.

As the hired gun shouted, "NO!" Em Cal brought the axe down on his throat. His head fell to the floor with a dull thud.

For the next few hours, Em Cal went to work. He buried the bodies deep into the desert. Then he cleaned up blood that was smeared on the floor and walls. The house wasn't safe enough anymore, so Em Cal, packed up his things and checked into a motel.

The next day, he traded in his Indiana for a cherry red Harley chopper. Then, he went to S.D's shop. S.D. wasn't there, so he had to wait until he arrived.

It was a couple of hours later when S.D. returned, he was driving a battered blue Chevy Caprice.

"Hey, S.D., we need to talk," said Em Cal

"Sure," said S.D. "What's up, Cal?"

Em Cal told S.D. about the two hired guns.

"Holy shit," said S.D. "How did they find you?"

"They spotted my bike," said Em Cal. "Listen, I think you and Angela should check into a hotel for a while. They probably have your house under surveillance too, waiting for the right moment to pounce.

"What're we going to do about the Dragon King Triads?" asked S.D.

"Nothing yet," said Em Cal. "Let them make the first move, let them think we're intimidated by then."

"Sounds like a plan," said S.D.

"Yeah," said Em Cal. "You should go home and start packing now." If you see anything suspicious, don't hesitate to call me."

"Alright," said S.D.

He got back into his car and drove off.

"Can you tell me why you chose this bar?" Em Cal asked.

"This has a relaxing vibe to it," said S.D. "Besides, you need a break from the Se7en Spades."

Both men were in the Red Flamingo, a night club. Em Cal didn't care too much for the bright neon lights and the hardcore techo music.

As they sat at a stool, a man with bright pink hair said to them. "What would you like to drink?"

"Give me a Jack and Coke," said Em Cal.

"Man you always order that," said S.D. "Try something different for a change."

"I don't want-" Em Cal began, but S.D. cut him off and said , "Hey bartender, cancel the Jack and Coke and give him a sour appletini."

The bartender nodded. Em Cal scowled at S.D.

"What?" said S.D. "You need to change up a little. "Try a little variety for a change."

"I ain't changing nothing," said Em Cal, lighting up a cigarette.

Two ladies walked over to where Em Cal and S.D. were.

"Hey, would you too like to dance?" asked the one with long red hair.

"Hell yeah!" said S.D. "What do you say, Cal?"

"No, I'm fine where I am," said Em Cal

"Your loss," said S.D. "C'mon ladies,"

S.D. disappeared with the two women. Em Cal grunted and muttered , "Why did I agree to let him take me to this place?"

He took a sip of the appletini. It wasn't bad. He looked around at the crowd, dancing and having a good time. It was all so boring to him. He'd rather be with Angela.

Em Cal continued to observe the crowd. It was then when he saw an Asian man, sitting in the back. A jolt of recognition surged through Em Cal's body.

S.D. came back. He had lipstick all over his face.

"Yo, I'm having one helluva night," he said "You should have joined us, Cal."

"S.D.." said Em Cal, "Chao Ming Li is here."

"What?" said S.D. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack," said Em Cal. "See him?"

"That's him alright," said S.D. "Let's go bust his ass."

"I heard that," said Em Cal.

The both of them went over to where Ming Li was sitting. He looked up at Em Cal and S.D. with a nonchalant expression on his face.

"Well, well," said S.D. a looked of hatred on his face. "Nice to finally meet you, Ming Li."

"Do I know you?" asked Ming Li

"Yeah," said S.D., cracking his knuckles. "I'm the one you went your boys after, the one whose laundry business you took away.

"You must be S.D., said Ming Li with an arrogant smirk that made Em Cal wish he had his gun on him."That wasn't anything personal, it was just business."

"Well, it's going to be just business, when me and my partner here kick your ass from here to Hong Kong." said S.D.

Ming Li laughed.

"You're so funny," he said. "You wish to fight me when you're totally outnumbered."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Em Cal demanded.

Ming Li snapped his fingers. Eight Dragon King Triads rose from their tables. S.D. looked dumbfounded.

"What're we going to do, Cal?" he whispered.

"Fight," said Em Cal. "You take the four on the right, and I'll take the four on the left."

As the first one approached him, Em Cal picked up a chair and brought it down on his head, breaking it. People began to scream and headed for the other three circled Em Cal. Em Cal quickly pulled out his pocket knife and gored the closest one. One of them jump on Em Cal's back and tried to choke him, but his neck was too wide. Em Cal flipped him over onto the table, breaking it in half.

"Cal, I could use some help here!" shouted S.D. as he fought off two Triads at once.

Em Cal rushed to S.D.'s aid, pummeling the Triad into oblivion. There were three Triads left standing. Em Cal lifted S.D. up and threw him at the remaining three. They fell to the floor, unconcious.

"Damn, you could have gave me the heads up," said S.D., holding his ribs.

They walked out of the club, breathing hard. Waiting for them were twelve more Triads.

"Oh man," groaned S.D. as the Triads surrounded him and Em Cal. "We're not going to win this one."


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

When Em Cal came to, Angela was hovered over him, wiping his face with a wet rag. His face hurt, along with the rest of his body.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Shhh," said Angela. "You're in Beef's basement."

"Beef?" repeated Em Cal

"Yeah," Angela said. "Beef and Hutch found you and S.D. in front of the Red Flamingo unconcious in front of the Red Flamingo."

"Em Cal sat up from the bed that he had been lying on, though his instantly regret it; pain erupted in his head, but he refused to show it. Showing weakness in front of a woman was repugnant.

"Now that you're concious, can you please tell me who did this to you?" Angela asked.

"The Triads," Em Cal said. "The mention of the Triads wiped out all of the pain, replacing it with anger and a hunger for vengeance.

Angela stiffened.

"The Triads? she asked

"Yeah," said Em Cal. "I've got to admit, Angela, I underestimated Chao Ming Li and the Triads. They're more well organized than I thought. My arrogance cost me and S.D."

"It sure did," said S.D., who'd just walked in the room. He looked as if he'd been in a car wreck. One eye was swollen shut and there were cuts and bruises all over his face. His white t-shirt was torn and stained with blood. "I didn't know Chao Ming Li rolled that deep."

"So, what're we going to do?" asked Angela.

"Get revenge," said Em Cal. "We're going to tear them apart bit by bit. But first, we gotta seize more territory, gain more influence." Those Triads are gonna wish they killed me."

"I think you should find Ming Li's house and set it on fire." said Angela.

Em Cal and S.D. looked at her

"If you really want to make the Dragon King Triads sit up and take notice, you should target Ming Li's place."

"Good idea, sis," said S.D. "But we don't know where Ming Li resides."

"Then we find out," said Em Cal. "We find out Ming Li's pattern and schedule, follow him from point A to point B. And when the time is right, his house is going to be on the 10 o'clock news. So who's in it?"

"I'm in," said S.D.

"So am I," said Angela. "I know a guy whose good with explosives. I'll give him a call."

"You do that," said Em Cal. "Until then, I'm going back to my hotel room."

"I think you should stay here," said Angela with a hint of concern in her voice, "you might have a concussion."

Em Cal laughed a harsh laugh that his his already bruised ribs.

"I've been hurt worse than this. A concussion ain't nothing."

Em Cal was in a tub filled with ice, soothing his bruised battered body." That's when his Blackberry rang. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"Em Cal," it was Beef, "you've got to come over quick."

"Where are you?" asked Em Cal

"At the warehouse," answered Beef.

"Alright, I'll be over in twenty minutes." said Em Cal

Em Cal parked his chopper in front of the warehouse. Beef was waiting for him.

"What's so damn important that you had to drag me out of my bath?" Em Cal asked.

"Three Dragon King Triads tried to trash S.D.'s shop," said Beef, "me, and Hutch killed two of them. We kept one alive and brought him here. We're waiting on your say so on what to do with him."

Em Cal followed Beef inside the warehouse. The other bikers and Angela were threre surrounding the Triad, who was fettered to a chair, bloody and bruised, but Em Cal recognized him. It was Ming Li's second, Chen Yu."

"Well, well, well." said Em Cal, an evil smile coming across his face. "Nice to finally meet you, Chen Yu. We're gonna have some fun. Guys, get the bench."

When Beef and Hutch returned with the bench, Em Cal bound him to it, then covered his face with a cloth and tilted his head back. Angela got a bucket of water.

"Now, Chen Yu, you're going to do some talking for me," said Em Cal. "And if you don't, Angela here's gonna let you have it. Now where does Ming Li live?"

"I will never tell you that," spat Chen Yu under the cloth. "My honor will never waiver!"

"Not the answer I wanted to hear." said Em Cal. "I guess we'll have to show you how serious we are. Angela?"

Angela poured water on Chen Yu's head. Chen Yu choked and sputtered.

"That's it Angela." said Em Cal as he removed the cloth. "Do you give, Chen Yu?"

"You will never break me," gasped Chen Yu.

Em Cal tsked.

"Fine, have it your way," said Em Cal quietly. "Go ahead, Angela."

Angela poured the water over Chen Yu's head once more. This went on for half an hour, but Chen Yu refused to give up.

"I grow tired of tis, Chen Yu," said Em Cal. "Either you tell us where Ming Li lives or we take this up a notch. Hutch, find the gasoline."

Hutch nodded and looked for the gasoline. When he returned with the gasoline, Em Cal took it and began to pour it all over Chen Yu. Then he got out some matches. He was a nanosecond from ligght it up when Chen Yu said, "Okay I'll talk!"

"Okay," said Em Cal. "Spill the beans."

"He lives in Cherry Grove, 1670 Fong Drive." said Chen Yu. "That's the truth, I swear!"

"Cherry Grove, huh?" Em Cal "Haven't been there in years. I'm looking forward to the trip. As for you, I see no more use for you. See you in the next life, Chen Yu."

He lit the match and threw it on Chen Yu's body. The sound of Chen Yu's screams and the smell of burning flesh was overwhelming. Several bikers threw up on the spot.

"That takes care of him," said Em Cal, his eyes glued on the charred body remains. "Angela, did you call your friend whose good with the explosives?"

Angela nodded.

"She says the bomb will be ready in a week." she said.

"Good," said Em Cal. "That gives me plenty of time to stalk Ming Li. Now get rid of this body. Dump it outside in the trash."

The bikers went to work, carrying Chen Yu's burnt body outside. Angela and Em Cal were left alone.

"I haven't seen you since we were in Beef's basement." said Em Cal

"I've been busy helping S.D. run his shop." said Angela. "Y'know I ought to kick your ass. You haven't been calling me lately.

Em Cal laughed

"I'm sorry, darlin' ", he said. "I should have been calling."

He put his arm around her.

"Want to get a bite to eat?" he asked.

"Sure," said Angela. "I'm craving White Palace."

"You got it," said Em Cal.

They both walked out of the warehouse, both of them holding hands.

"This is it," said Em Cal, pulling next to a Cape Cod style house. "It's 10:52, which means Ming Li and his family are out of the house at one of his restaurants."

"You sure man?" said S.D.

"Positive." said Em Cal. Now I'm going inside to plant the bomb. You're on the look out. If Chao Ming Li or any of the Dragon King Triads show up, ring the alarm. My crew will be showing up soon, so if this turns into a shootout, they'll be ready.

Em Cal got out of the car and headed toward Ming Li's house. Pulling out a silenced MAC-10, he opened the gate and headed toward the back of the house. Two large pitbulls ran toward Em Cal, snarling and hungry for blood. Em Cal lit them both up. Taking out a crowbar, Em Cal forced the back door open. He entered, the MAC-10 leading the way. He searched for the door that lead to the basement. He finally found it in the living room. He crept down the stairs and headed toward the furnace. When he got to the furnace, he took the bomb out. Em Cal planted the bomb and set the timer on it. With a minute to get out of dodge, Em Cal ran up the stairs and out of the house.

By the time he reached the car, there was a loud explosion that nearly busted his eardrums. There was a huge fireball, as the house was lit up.

"Holy shit," said Angela, who was sitting in the back seat. "Now that's what I call a fire."

Em Cal said nothing. He just got into the car and drove off, the bikers trailing him.

They all met up at the warehouse. Em Cal counted them off. There were thirteen of them.

"What I did was a risky move," he said to them. "The Dragon King Triads are going to know we were behind blowing up Ming Li's house. But we'll be ready for them. We will fight to the death!"

"TO THE DEATH!" shouted everyone.

"Damn right," said Em Cal. "We're gonna show them who they're dealing with. Now get out."

"All except S.D. and Angela left.

"You know what this means, don't you?" said Em Cal. "They're going to launch a counter attack. "I suggest you stay away from your house altogether.

S.D. nodded.

"I'm ready for them." he said. "When they make their move, I'll be ready."

"You'd better," said Angela. "Because we've just opened up Pandora's box."


	9. Chapter 9

."

**9**

A full scale war broke out between the Dragon King Triads, Black Venom and the DiSanto gang. Business were being targeted, and people were dying from all sides. It was complete chaos.

Em Cal watched the casket being lowered into the dirt. He did not feel grief, but an intense rage that coursed through his body like cancer. He had lost one of his best soldiers.

He, Hutch and Carl were coming from out of Dirty Dan's Diner when a car pulled up and started shooting. Em Cal got hit in the shoulder, Hutched suffered four gunshot wounds and Carl got hit eight times.

Em Cal drove the both of them to the hospital. Hutch survived, but Carl was dead before Em Cal made it to the hospital.

After the service, Angela walked over to Em Cal and asked him, "Are you alright?"

"Far from it," said Em Cal, his voice shaking with anger. "I know the Dragon King Triads were behind this. "I'm going to hunt them down if its the last thing I do."

"We'll all get them," said Angela, "Don't forget, we're all in in with it. You don't always have to do everything by youself."

Em Cal looked at her and let a smile creep on his face.

"Thanks, darlin' " he said.

"No problem," said Angela. "So what do you say we go to the Se7en Spades and have a couple of drinks to honor Carl?"

"Sounds good to me." said Em Cal

"This is it," said Angela, pulling up in front of an apartment complex. "Now S.D., are you sure this is where they live?"

"For the last time, yes," said S.D. "Me and Snake have been scoping this place out for the past two weeks."

"Alright," Em Cal said. "Everybody strapped?"

Angela and S.D. pulled out their guns.

"Good," said Em Cal. "Let's do this."

The three of them exited the car with Em Cal leading the way. When they reached door number 14, Em Cal kicked it down. Angela ran inside and started letting it off. S.D. and Em Cal rain in and started shooting blindly. A Triad ran out of the kitchen. Em Cal and S.D. shot him at the same time. As the Triad hit the ground, Em Cal raided the bedroom, killing every last one of the inhabitants. Then he wentt back into the living room. A Triad was crawling toward the door. Em Cal walked toward the Triad and emptied his clip into his body.

"Let's get out of here, before someone catches sight of us," said Em Cal.

The three of them ran back to the car and sped off. They didn't stop until they reached the motel.

"S.D., I want you to trash this car." Em Cal said. "And if anybody asks, we went for a bite to eat, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," said Angela.

"Good," said Em Cal. "See ya'll tomorrow."

The next night, Em Cal stayed in his room. He discovered that the slayings he, Angela, and S.D. did made the news. There was no witnesses to the shootings. Em Cal only hoped the police didn't make a connection between the destruction of Ming Li's house and the slayings.

Em Cal turned off the T.V. and turned on the radio. He then lit up a Winston and sat back in the La-Z Boy.

There was a knock at the door. Wondering who could be disturbing his moment of tranquility, Em Cal opened the door. It was Angela.

"Hey, Angela," Em Cal said. "What brings you here?"

"Well," Angela said. "I came here because I wanted to get something off of my chest."

"Sure," said Em Cal "Shoot."

"Well I guess what I want to say is that I dig you, Em Cal," said Angela. "You're unlike any man I've ever known. Just everything about you is so wonderful. I can't stop thinking about you."

"Believe it or not, I can't stop thinking about you either," said Em Cal, "there's just something about you that makes me cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs over you. I like everything about you. I think I love you, Angela."

The two of them kissed. They didn't pull apart for a long time. A song began to play on the radio as Em Cal lifted Angela up from the floor and laid her on the bed.

_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea. You became the light on the dark side of me. _

Angela moaned as Em Cal kissed her repeatedly on the neck.

_Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill._

As her hands slid from his hips to his belly, Angela opened her eyes and looked into Em Cal's. The greens were darker with arousal.

"Think you can handle me, big boy?" she asked.

Em Cal responded by standing up and dropping his pants.

"The question is can you handle me?" he asked

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the bay, Ooh the more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah. And now that your roses have bloomed, a light hits the gloom on the gray._

Em Cal awoke and looked to his left. Angela was fast asleep, her head resting on his massive chest. He smiled. It had been a great night. He had no regrets about and and neither did Angela.

He stroke Angela's hair, loving the wild fragrance smell of her shampoo. He wondered if he could wake her up and go for seconds.

Just as soon as the thought occured to him, there was a knock at the door. Letting a string of swears escape his mouth, Em Cal searched for his pants and answered the door. It was Chuggs. His clothes were torn and dirty and he was bleeding profusely.

"Em Cal," he gasped. "They have S.D.


	10. Chapter 10

**Final Chapter. Thank you to everybody who viewed and commented. A prequel is on its way. Expect to see it a few days from now.**

**10 **

"What?" said Em Cal. "The Triads have S.D.?"

"Yes," said Chuggs. "We got a call saying that the liquor store had been destroyed. We went over there to investigate. There was a van when we got there and 5 Triads jumped out and attacked us and tied us up in the van.

"How'd you manage to escape?" asked Em Cal

"The idiots didn't mage to tie me up properly," said Chuggs. "I jumped out of the van while it was still moving."

"Did you by any chance see what the van looked like?" Em Cal asked.

"Yeah," said Chuggs. "It was a G-20 with the Dragon King Triads logo on it.

"Shit," hissed Em Cal. "We've got to find him."

"What do you want me to do?" said Chuggs.

"I want you to go back home, clean yourself up and alert S.D.'s boys about this."

Chuggs nodded and left. Meanwhile, Em Cal shook Angela. At first, Angela muttered something illegible and proceeded to go back to sleep. Em Cal shook her again.

"Em Cal, what is your problem?" she said. "Let me sleep."

"Angela, listen to me," said Em Cal. "The Triads have taken your brother."

"This time, Angela sat straight up.

"They have my brother?" she said "Those bastards, I'll kill them!"

"We don't know where he is right now." said Em Cal. "But we're going to go looking for him, don't you worry sweet darlin', calm down.

Angela lit up a cigarette and sat on the La-Z Boy.

"How're we going to find him?" she asked. "Do we even have a lead on him?"

"We have one lead." said Em Cal. "Chuggs said a van with the Triad's logo on it took S.D. We're going to go looking for that van. Do you trust me?"

Angela nodded her head.

"Good," said Em Cal. "I'm going to call my boys and tell them what's going on."

When Chuggs returned, Em Cal his crew, and S.D's crew scoured Titan City looking for the van. So far, they were having no luck. They even went to the spot where S.D. was kidnapped, but nothing turned up.

It had been a week since the Triads kidnapped S.D. And Em Cal was far from having a lead. He was growing frustrated at the fact that the Triads were fucking with him. To them it was like a game of chess and S.D. was nothing but a pawn. He had to do something.

Em Cal was at the Se7en Spades, when he received a phone call. It was Angela.

"Em Cal," she said. "I've found the van."

"Where is it?" Em Cal asked

"In the parking lot of Giorgio's Pizza Shop." Angela replied.

"Alright, I'll meet you there," said Em Cal.

Em Cal quickly got on his Harley. When he got to Giorgio's, he saw Angela's Mustang at a far distance from the place. He got inside.

"Nobody's gotten in the van yet." said Angela. "I'm going to sit here and wait until someone does."

It was half an hour later when someone walked toward the van. The Triad got inside the van and drove out of the parking lot.

"Follow him," Em Cal said, "but don't get too close, we don't want to spook him."

"Forty-five minutes later, the Triad's van stopped in Chinatown. He went inside a betting shop.

"C'mon, let's go in the alleyway," Em Cal said.

The both of them went into the alley and hid in the shadows. There was the sound of rats scattering around in the garage cans.

When the Triad emerged from the betting shop, Em Cal stepped from the shadows, grabbed him by the throat and pulled him into the alley. Angela pulled out a combat knife and held it to the Triad's throat.

"Where's my brother?" she asked in a deadly tone, worthy of Em Cal

"I-I don't know!" said the Triad.

Angela slammed his head againt the brick wall twice.

"Don't fucking lie to me!" Angela snarled. "Tell me where S.D. is or this knife goes right into your jugular! I know you where where he is!"

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you," said the Triad. "They're holding him at the 9 Dragons Casino."

"Good boy," said Angela. She slit the Triad's throat and left him on the ground, gurgling.

"I want you to call you crew and tell them to get ready," said Em Cal. "I'm going to call Beef and tell him to get the boys ready. We're going to settle this shit tonight."

Em Cal went back to his house where he went down into his basement and got out a pair of .44 Desert Eagles and a silenced HKMP5. Angela took two Glock 19s and a Tec-9. Then they met up with their respective gangs.

When they reached the 9 Dragons Casino, Em Cal got off his bike and said, "Now before we all go in, I need to know are you all down?"

Everybody roared.

"We're going to end this war once and for all," said Em Cal, "we're going to fight to the death!"

"TO THE DEATH!" shouted everybody.

"Good," said Em Cal. "Let's go."

Em Cal walked inside the casino. He pulled out one of the Desert Eagles and fired it in the air twice. People started screaming and running for the door. the security guards ran toward Em Cal, ready for the fight. But then, Em Cal's men and S.D.'s men stepped in front of him, guns at the ready.

When the last security guard was dead, Em Cal looked straight at the surveillance camera.

"Triiii-aaaaads!" he said. "Come out and playyyy-ayyyy."

"The Triads didn't come. Chuggs took his baseball bat and started smashing the slot machines. That's when the Triads finally showed up.

"Em Cal." said one of the Triads. "You and your friends are dead men."

Em Cal said nothing. He just pulled out the MP5 and shot the Triad dead.

The Triads answered with shots of their own. Angela jumped on top of the craps table and started blasting with the Tec-9. Beef and Hutch took cover behind slot machines and fired at the Triads with their shotguns. Chuggs swung blindly with his baseball bat. A Triad charged at Em Cal, his gun aimed at him. Em Cal stepped to the side and sent him crashing on the poker table sending chips and cards flying everywhere.

Soon, the floor was thick with bodies, cards, chips and money. There was two Triads left, but they were fighting fiercely. Em Cal put them out of their misery.

"I'm heading upstairs." he said. "Beef and Hutch, guard the stairs. The rest of you, guard the casino, incase more Triads come.

Em Cal ran up the stairs, Desert Eagle leading the way. There was a door that Em Cal knew was the office. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He shot the door knob off and entered. S.D. was fettered to a chair, duct tape around his mouth. He was fast asleep.

Em Cal got out a knife and began to cut the duct tape and rope that bound S.D. to the chair. When he cut the last piece of rope, he shook S.D. awake.

"Cal!" S.D. exclaimed. "Boy am I glad to see you, I thought you would never come."

"Well, I'm here now," said Em Cal. "Let's get out of here."

"Not quite," said a voice from behind them. It was Chao Ming Li. He was dressed in imperial dragon robes and had a sword in his hand.

"Nobody's going nowhere," he said. "Em Cal, you are a fierce warrior, but let's see how fierce you are with your guns. I am challenging you to a duel. If you win, S.D. goes back to you. But if I win, S.D. wins the privilege of being my slave."

"Oh hell no," said S.D., "Cal, make sure you win."

"I intend to." said Em Cal. "Get out of here, S.D."

S.D. left, though half heartedly. Em Cal removed his duster. Then he picked up a sword and said, "C'mon mother fucker, come get some."

The two men began to duel. It was quiet, except for the sounds of grunting and the clank of the swords hitting each other. Ming Li kicked Em Cal in the stomach. Em Cal staggered a little, but he didn't drop his sword. He growled, charging at Ming Li slashing at him, but Ming Li rolled out of the way and kicked Em Cal in the back, sending him sprawling on the floor. Em Cal got up quickly.

"I'm going to make you pay, Em Cal," said Ming Li. "For blowing up my house and killing Chen Yu."

Em Cal twirled the sword in his hand and aimed for Ming Li's throat. Ming Li slashed Em Cal's chest, leaving a deep gash. Furiously, Em Cal punched Ming Li with all the force he could muster, knocking him backwards, knocking the sword out of his hand.

"Playtime's over," said Em Cal. He took his sword and drove it through Ming Li's chest. Pulling the sword from his chest, Em Cal began to cut off Ming Li's head. When he was done, he slipped his duster back on and picked up the severed head. He then went downstairs, walking slowly, methodically. Everybody watched as Em Cal lifted Ming Li's head in the air and dropped it on the floor.

"It is over." he said.

Everybody cheered. Angela ran over to Em Cal and kissed him deeply. S.D. yelled, "Hey, what the hell, Angie?"

"I guess I forgot to mention it to you, S.D.," said Angela grinning. "Me and Em Cal are an item now."

"We'll explain later," said Em Cal. "Right now we gotta shake this place before the cops come."

"Brace yourself, boss," said Beef. He poured the bottle of liquor on Em Cal's chest. Em Cal gritted his teeth, but didn't yell in pain.

"So, what's next?" said S.D. "We eradicated the Triads, there's got to be something else to do."

"First, we fix up the businesses the Triads destroyed," said Em Cal. "Then we put all of our money together and buy the 9 Dragons Casino, we can't let that go to waste."

"We'll worry about all that later," said S.D. "Right now, let's just bask in our victory."

"Em Cal," said Angela from the bathroom. "Our bath is ready."

Em Cal pinched himself. He really was changing for the better.

The End.


End file.
